Birthday Wish
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Asano Sakura, Kagome's only daughter, wishes to have her mother back in her life on her birthday. Nobody thought it was possible. What if her wish came true? What if her mother came back in a form of a 18 year old girl? Discontinue
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
* * * *  
Prologue  
  
A scene of lush green trees with beautiful sakura bloosoms flowing gracefully to the ground, surrounding the ebony haired girl, faded into view. The girl was twirling, laughing and enjoying the day in all of its glory. Her emerald green eyes were bright with happiness and life. Magic began to gather around her, as if coming as its mistress called.  
  
The day was bright and beautiful, with birds singing and the wind's light breeze making the sakura bloosoms dance around the ebony haired girl. All was peaceful and perfect, in the eyes of this girl no older then 5. It was one of the rare moments where she could escape her world of shattered dreams and darkness. She could finally enjoy the simplest things that she usually missed growing up.   
  
Yet as if to ruin her one moment of magic and peace in a long time, a cruel deep feminine voice called to her.  
  
"Sakura!! Its time to go!!! And don't dottle! I have better things to do then to wait for a silly little brat like you to ruin my day!!!"  
  
The magic disappeared as the ebony haired girl stared at her stepmother, her eyes now dull and lifeless mirroring the pain and torn heart inside her. Her name was Asano Sakura, only daughter of Asano Inuyasha and his deceased wife, Asano Kagome. Her father then married a woman by the name of Nishiki Kikyo, who had been his mistress while he was married to Kagome. She hated her father and stepmother, missing her real mother terribly.  
  
Her mother had been the only person that had truely loved her. She knew her father loved her deep down, though it seemed that he loved her younger brother, Touya, more then he did she. She hated yet loved the little brat, even if he was the one who killed their mother.   
  
Asano Kagome had died giving birth to the Asanos' second child, Touya. Her father hadn't even mourned his wife's death, since he was only happy thathis wife had been good enough to give him a son. Kagome had seemed to figure this out, as she watched her husband just smile at his son, not even giving her dieing body a second glace. So with her last once of strength, she named the child Touya, meaning something that Sakura will never know, and gave her miko powers to Sakura, who already had some of her own. This only made her daughter even more powerful, scaring Kikyo even more as well as her own daughter, Naoko.  
  
So Kikyo made the little brat her stepdaughter, despite the protests of her own daughter. She was even scared to make Touya her own son, since he reminded her so much of his mother. He had the woman's ebony black hair and hazel gray eyes, that the daughter didn't possesse. She hated the little boy, since she couldn't claim him as her own son without Sakura knowing, so she was stuck calling him her stepson. So with that, she was made the wife of Asano Inuyasha and was pregnant with child, hopefully a son so that she could get rid of both Sakura and Touya. Her own son then could be heir to the Asano fortune and she could get rid of the two little brats once and for all.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sakura whimpered slightly, bowing her head. Her eyes were downcast, as she waited for the slap that her stepmother would surely give to her. She knew that her stepsister Naoko was smirking at this, since she loved when Sakura was yelled out for anything. It brought the other 5 year old joy to see her most hated and worse enemy be hit by her own mother.  
  
A loud noise of skin hitting skin could be heard in the early afternoon's air with an acommpanying cry of pain that followed. Asano Kikyo smirked at her stepdaughter, knowing the little brat deserved it for running off like that. She let her hand slide to her side, as she sternly staired at the two 5 year olds with the 1 year old in her arms. She then spoke, her voice as cold as ice. "I will have no disobidience in this family. Now off with yah to the car. I don't care what you have to say, just get to the car!"  
  
Both 5 year olds ran quickly to the car, one whimpering quietly and holding her cheek while the second was smirking and trying not to laugh at her stepsister's pain. The 1 year old just gurgled in happiness, wondering what was going on. He pulled at his stepmother's ear, bringing a slight frown to Kikyo.  
  
Sakura sighed and opened the car door, looking sadly at her brother from a distance. She wished he knew their real mother. She wanted him to. He would just never know how wonderful Kagome had been to them and how much she missed her. Her only wish for her birthday, which was only a week away, was to have her mother back or at least get a friend. Someone who she can relate to.  
  
Climbing into the car, she leaned back against the seat and shut the door. She looked out the window, not even noticing her stepmother and stepsister climb into the car. The car started up and Sakura still looked out the window. The whole way home, only one thing was on her mind as she looked out the window to the setting sun and coming night. 'Mama, where are you?'  
  
* * * *  
  
Thank you for reading this. It will get better. I promise. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
* * * *  
Chapter 1  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy BIRTHDAY to Sakura!!! Happy Birthday to you!" sang Sakura's friends and family members.   
  
It was the day of her sixth birthday and everyone in the mansion had thrown her a birthday party. Her friends from her class were there, her grandparents, her little brother, servants and other people that worked at the mansion, her step/half-sister, and her uncles and aunts along with their kids. The only two people that were missing were her step-mother and father. She was hurt that her father didn't attend her birthday yet she knew he had business to attend to. This meant mainly her step-mother's needs and wants.  
  
With a little sigh, she looked at her favorite uncle who had been her mother's little brother, Uncle Souta. He just smiled at her and ruffled her hair, squeezing her shoulder. He then whispered so low that Sakura had to lean in to hear what he wanted to say.  
  
"Saku, my darling little niece. This birthday is special. It is unlike any birthday that you will ever have. In this birthday, there is magic that will grant you one wish and only one wish. Do not waste it on something silly like ice cream or a dog. Your dad already got you one by the way. For this wish, grant your heart's biggest desire and what you yearn to have. Wish for something that will bring you joy and that will give you a second chance. Just one word of advice. Be careful how you say the wish. It will affect the outcome of the wish if you say the wrong thing. Got it?"  
  
Sakura nodded her head, unable to keep the happy and joy filled smile off her face. She knew exactly what she wanted to wish for. The most important thing that she wants more then anything else in the world. Her mother, Asano Kagome. The woman she wishes to see again more then anything else in her life. The bright woman and loving mother that was taken away from her just one year ago. Her uncle's sister and grandfather's daughter.  
  
Taking one last look at everyone especially her uncle and grandfather, she smiled and giggled trying to hold in her excitment. She closes her eyes as she blows out the candles and says her wish silently, so that no one can hear it or it won't come true. 'I wish to have my mother, Kagome, back in my life so that she can take care of me and my brother and be able to-'  
  
Before she could finish her wish, she feels herself being pushed out of her chair and landing hard on the floor. Her eyes snap open and she looks up to see her step-sister, Naoko, smirking at her with triumph in her eyes. Tears gather in Sakura's eyes as she realizes what happened. She looks at her sister, anger building up inside her. "Nao-san!!! What was that for!!!"  
  
Naoko laughs at her sister, knowing her mother would be proud of her right now. "I stopped you from making your wish!! You can never have your mother back!!! Never!!" She laughs once more before turning away and running out of the room and upstairs, to play with her dolls.  
  
Sakura whimpers and begins to sob, realization of what Naoko said finally sinking in. She manages to whisper to herself as her uncle and family members try to comfort her, thinking that she was crying because her birthday was ruined. "Mommy.....Come back to me.....Mommy.....I miss you....Mommy.....Mommy....Mommy...."  
  
* * * *  
  
Night comes quickly as Sakura's Uncle Sesshoumaru and cousin Rin tuck her in. She smiles slightly, her eyes dull and lifeless. Her 6th birthday was not ruined since her father came home at that moment with two black lab puppies that made Sakura's tears of sorrow diminish. She had run and hugged her dad, thanking him greatly for such a great birthday present. She had named the puppies Shadow and Lynx because she found it fit the two of them very well. The two puppies now sleep at the end of her bed, their little heads resting lightly on their paws.  
  
Sakura looks at her Uncle Sesshoumaru, a question lingering in her mind. She wondered if he should of been her father instead of Inuyasha, since he showed that he cared for her deeply and was around a lot more then her real one. She couldn't help but ask him, since it seemed that she thought of him as her father then her real one. "Uncle Fluffy, did you love mommy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looks at Sakura, a smile gracing his usually emotionless face. His usually lifeless eyes shine with tears and hope as he looks at the little girl that he so wished was his own. He replies quietly to her question, his voice as smooth as silk and deep as the ocean. "Yes, I did love your mother. She was an extradionary young woman. I do miss her a lot. And I know your father does too."  
  
Sakura looks at her uncle curiously, trying her best not to seem too curious. "Why did you love my mommy? How was she extra-something? Am I like her? How much do you love mommy? Did she love daddy? Do you love daddy? Why did daddy marry Kikyo? Why is Naoko mean to me? Do you wish you were my father? Do you love me like you love cousin Rin? Can you answer all my questions?" She stares at him intensely, her lovely emerald green eyes glittening in the lamp's light.   
  
Sesshoumaru laughs deeply, his voice carrying throughout the whole room. It makes Rin smile and Sakura giggle, her eyes now bright with joy and life. He looks at Sakura, shaking his head happily. "Yes, I can answer all your question Saku. I love your mother a lot. She was a bright, strong and very beautiful woman. Just like yourself. She could make a smile appear on the most unlikely people and make the sun shine on a rainy day. She was a special person and a great loss to this family and world. She brought the best out of everyone, even your own father. She never held a grudge and when she did get mad, she didn't stay it for long. There was always a bright smile on her face that made everyone just have to smile back and she loved you and your brother very much. She loved your father as well until he broke her heart. She stayed strong even when all hope was lost in her eyes because she had you to guide her. From then on, her eyes were no longer bright with laughter, life, and hope. They were full of grief, pain, and the smallest amount of hope. That hope was shattered when your father turned his back on her as she died, leaving you and your brother without a loving mother and with a wicked witch instead."  
  
Sakura giggled at the last statement, despite the sadness in her eyes. She finally understood her mother, seeing that her uncle's description sounded a lot like her. She just was a little more easy to anger and was a bit of a crybaby. She just hoped that she could grow up to be just like her mother, since it would hurt her if she couldn't be like her. She wanted to be just like her, since in her eyes, her mother was perfect. She looks at Sesshoumaru, her eyes full of question. "You still haven't answered all my questions."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiles sadly, knowing the next part may hurt her. He begins to speak again, his voice still steady yet full of sorrow " Saku, I may of loved your mother yet I never loved your father. I thought it was horrible that he betrayed your mother like that. Kagome did not deserve to be thrown aside for some dead corpse like Kikyo. Kikyo was a wicked witch in my eyes and Kagome was a goddess in my eyes as well. They were completely the opposites of each other except for the appearances. They resembled each other and one might of thought them to be sisters. I think that is why your father married Kikyo. It was because she looked so much like your mother, that it hurt him that she wasn't his too. It was even worse that Kikyo had a daughter your age, since it was from a previous relationship with your father. I think Naoko hates you because you had a father and a mother. She never did. I think she is kind of the way she is because she finally has what you want and nothing can change that."  
  
Sakura nods, waiting for her uncle to continue. What he says to her makes sense in a way since she doesn't fully understand the reason for a birthday anyways. She smiles at her uncle sadly, wondering if what he says is really true. It would explain a lot, even if she didn't fully understand everything he said. Sighing slightly, she sits up and starts to stroke Shadow's fur coat.  
  
Sesshoumaru just chuckles slightly at this and touches Sakura's shoulder, making her look up at him. He speaks softly, his voice full of convern and love. "Saku, you know that I love you more then your father will ever be able to. Yes, I do love you like a daughter and I am happy that you think of me as a fatherly figure. I do love you like I do Rin, since Rin is my one and only daughter. I consider you my second because you are so much like your mother. It makes me happy that she had you and left you to bring joy and hope to everyone in her absence."  
  
Sakura smiles happily at this and hugs her uncle tightly, silent tears running down her cheeks. "I love you too, daddy..."  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart stops at he hears those words. Sakura, his little Saku, considers him her father. It brings joy to his heart as he returns the hug and gently whispers back. "I love you very much, my little Saku..."  
  
Sakura pulls away and lays down, letting her uncle tuck her in. She looks at him with sleepy eyes and yawns, trying not to fall asleep. "Daddy, what does Saku mean?"  
  
Seesshoumaru smiles at her and kisses her forehead before replying. "It means something that fits you very well. It means hope." He then stands up and turns out the light, before walking out of the room to let his niece get some sleep.  
  
As little Sakura falls asleep in her warm and cozy bed, a star shines brightly in the sky as it gaurds the child as she sleeps and prepares to furfill the child's wish for once and for all.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you enjoyed this short yet sweet chapter. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kikyo growled lowly in her throat, looking agrivated and more ticked off then usual. She repeatedly looked at her watch as seconds ticked away on the morning after Sakura's birthday, the day before. She mumbled to herself, the toe of her shoe tapping along with the ticking of the watch. "What is taking that little brat so long! I have better things to do this morning to wait around for Inuyasha's stupid brat of a daughter that his pitiful and ugly dead wife had to name Saku-"  
  
"I'm coming, mother!" called a childlike voice from the stairs, as tiny little shoes could be heard rushing down them. In a matter of seconds, a blur of black, blue, and gold could be seen at the bottom of the stairs, a big grin on her face. Her ebony black hair was put up in tiny pigtails, making her look even cuter then she normally did when her hair was down. Her emerald eyes flashed with excitement and happiness that normally couldn't be found in them. Overall, it didn't seem that this happy and very cheerful looking school girl could be the 6 year old daughter of Asano Inuyasha and his deceased wife, Asano Kagome.  
  
A tiny giggle could be heard from behind Kikyo, who looked even more agrivated then before. A set of amber eyes appeared out from behind Kikyo's ugly purple skirt, the young girl's raven black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her hands were covering her mouth, trying to quiet her giggles at the sight of her step/half-sister about to be scolded for being late by her mother. "Sak-baka is in trouble!! Sak-baka is in trouble!!" Her childlike voice sang, her amber eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
Sakura just stuck her tongue out at Naoko, her grin not disappearing from her face. Nothing could ruin this happy day for her. She just knew that her wish had come true. It just had to. She looked up at her step-mother, still grinning happily which seemed to make Kikyo even more agrivated and a little angry. Sakura covered her small ears as her step-mother began to yell at her, her grin slightly fading from her face.  
  
"You stupid child! You know that we cannot be late today and yet you were even later then usual. I have had enough of this, you little brat. The only reason I put up with you is because of Inuyasha. If it weren't for him, I would of had you thrown out of this house the second I married him. And that brother of yours, the little annoying toddler. I can't believe your mother left something that...that...that...ugly and disgusting in this world before she left you all alone. Seems like she didn't even want you or your brother. Just like I don't want you. Your nothing but an unwanted, annoying, hated, and ugly little brat of a child. No one wants you. NO one!!" Kikyo shouted, her brown eyes flashing angrily as she stared at the 6 year old child she hated more then anything.   
  
"People do want me! Mommy wanted me! Mommy loved me! So does Uncle Fluffy and cousin Rin! Uncle Souta and Tai-sama! People do love me! Touya and daddy love me! Daddy doesn't love you! He only wants you because you look like mommy! You aren't like mommy though! Mommy was a goddess! Your a wicked witch!" screamed Sakura, her eyes glassy with tears.  
  
Kikyo couldn't take it anymore. So she walked right up to Sakura and slapped her hard across the face, her eyes showing more hatred for the child then ever before. A smirk formed on her face, hearing the delightful sound of skin meeting skin. She then shouted angrily. "Wicked witch, am I? It is more like your mother, Kagome, is a witch and I am a goddess. She seduced your father and took him from me. But now she is gone and I am here. The great part about that is that you can't do anything about it. And one more thing! I am not your mother. Never call me mother again. I am Kikyo or Kikyo-sama to you."  
  
A cry of pain could be heard from Sakura as she touched her cheek and whimpered loudly, tears streaking her cheeks. She ignored what her step-mother said, only focusing on the pain and getting her father to come to her. Everything would be alright once Inuyasha was there. She then fell to the ground whailing, her voice carrying throughout the mansion. It wouldn't be long before Inuyasha would come running, wanting to see what was wrong with his daughter.  
  
And that is exactly what happened as Asano Inuyasha rushed into the grand hall, hearing Sakura's whailing from the other side of the house. He ran over to his daughter, hugging her tightly as he looked up at Kikyo angrily. "What happened?" he said in a tone that could not be argued with. He didn't like hearing his daughter cry, even though he hardly ever payed attention to her. It was his son who he cared about and the baby that would be born soon into this very family. He didn't want it to be born into a family where fighting and screaming was allowed.  
  
Kikyo swallowed nervously and put on her caring mother mask, kneeling beside her husband while placing a hand on his shoulder. She then spoke in the most concerned and motherly tone that she possessed. "She fell and hurt herself, the poor thing. I was telling her of how clumsy she could be sometimes when she started crying, since she didn't want to listen to me. I think she will listen to you, since you are her father and I am only her step-mother. I can never replace her birth mother who was such a kind and good person." She put on a sad smile that seemed so fake that it almost made Kikyo throw up in disgust.  
  
Inuyasha bought it though, knowing how true Kikyo was about Sakura being clumsy. He sighs and turns his gaze from Kikyo to the now silently crying Sakura in his arms. He looks at her sternly and says in a serious voice. "Sakura, how many times must I tell you that you must listen to your step-mother. I can't always come running when you need somebody to comfort you after you fall and hurt yourself. I am sure you are fine, sweetie. Now stand up and give me one of those smiles that can only be challenged by your mother." He nudges Sakura slightly, trying his best to try to get her to stop crying. He never was good at cheering her up. That was always Kagome's job.  
  
Sakura hiccups and looks up at her father, trying to smile best she could. Her cheek was throbbing and it hurt her, both physically and emotionally. She was used to this sort of treatment, since her step-mother took out all her fustration and anger out on Sakura whenever she was around. Sakura would usually just bow her head and cry silently, doing her best to ignore what her step-mother was shouting. Today was different because she wanted her father there. She needed to know that he still loved her and mommy. She had to know because if he didn't, she would find mommy and go live with her. She would bring Tooya too. Then she and Tooya would be safe forever.  
  
Doing her best to smile, Sakura stared at her father intensely with intelligence way past anyone her own age. She had more of a mind of a 12 year old then a 6 year old. This is what happened when one of your parents was a youkai and the other a miko. She was a full blooded inu-youkai at heart, even though her father was a hanyou or half-youkai/half-human. She was also a miko, or priestess, like her mother. Uncle Souta had told her that her mother's miko blood had helped her become a full blooded youkai, since her mother herself wasn't really technically human. This didn't make her mother a youkai either, since that was proven when her mother died giving birth to her brother. It was complicated and Uncle Souta had told her that he would explain more when she was older.  
  
WIth those last thoughts in mind, Sakura spoke, her voice way more mature then it usually is. "Daddy, do you still love mommy, Tooya and me?"  
  
Inuyasha's face went from stern to shocked in a matter of seconds, at how mature his 6 year old daughter sounded at that very moment. Kikyo wasn't far behind, since her eyes showed her shock more then her usually and always emotionless face. Inuyasha just didn't know how to answer, since he couldn't just say yes which was the first answer that snapped into his head. He did love Kikyo but he would always love Kagome more, even though he turned his back on her when she wad dieing. With that thought in mind, Inuyasha took a deep breath and replied, hugging his daughter lightly. "I do still love mommy, Saku. She was an angel sent from heaven. She touched this world and our hearts in many ways, especially this families'. Tragically, she is not with us anymore. The heavens grew jealous of us and took her away, with a smile on her always smiling face. She left behind two things for us to remember her by. Do you know what they are?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, intrigued by how her father was explaining her mother's death for the first time to her or anyone. It was totally different of how Uncle Fluffy explained it, since he left no parts out. She wondered if he was not telling the whole truth, thinking she wouldn't understand. She had to know but she would after she found out what the two things her mother left behind were.  
  
Inuyasha smiled and laughed slightly, hugging her closer. He continued, his voice holding love and compassion for once in a long time. "She left behind you and Tooya, two of her own little angels. She loved you two with all her heart. Just like I do. She left you two to touch the world in ways she couldn't, hoping you would be able to complete it throughout your own life, unlike hers which ended so quickly. I don't think she had any regrets except one. She wasn't able to be a mother to you or to see you grow up since she wouldn't be with us anymore. That is why I think she sent Kikyo, an angel in her own right. She would complete your mother's quest and be the mother that you guys deserved, since mommy couldn't be with you anymore. Know that your mother, Kikyo, and I, love you, your brother, and little Naoko all very much."  
  
Kikyo smiled and nodded her head, trying not to gag at the words Inuyasha said about her. She was an angel, thankful that he finally admitted it. But she was no substitute mother. No way would she be that little brat's mother. She could never be that little brat's mother. It would never be possible. She was Kikyo, Inuyasha's wife and mother of Naoko and hopefully a little baby boy.   
  
Sakura nodded her small head, surprised at the rest of her father's answer. It was not how she thought his answer would be. It was different and that bothered her, making her wonder what her father was not telling her. Biting her lip, she decided she should ask him her last question before he came up with the I have to go excuse. Quickly, she blurted it out with curiousity creeping into her voice.. "Daddy, why did you turn away from mommy on the day she died?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at his daughter again in shock, not knowing how to reply to this question. He had to get out of it quick and looked down at his watch, thankful for once he had a different excuse then I have to go. He licked his lips and spoke, his voice impassive. "I'm sorry Saku but time is not on our side this mornin. It is a quarter past 8 and I am late to work while you are almost late to school. Now off with you and we will finish this later." He stops and turns to Kikyo, looking at her sternly. "Kikyo dear, you must take them to school this morning since I am already very late to my business meeting that started 10 minutes ago." He stops and kisses Kikyo, Sakura, and Naoko on the cheeks, smiling. "Have a good day all of you." With that he runs from the room, knowing he has to be fast if he doesn't want to be too late to the meeting.  
  
Sakura and Naoko both call out after him, waving and jumping up and down. "Bye daddy!!"  
  
Kikyo frowns and sighs in an annoyed tone before turning to the two 6 year olds. "Stop that nonsense and get into the damn car outside now, you little brats." she barked with anger.  
  
Sakura and Naoko gladly listened, running out the open front door and into the open car, which is being held open by their butler Myoga. Kikyo follows them at a much slower pace, grumbling to herself as she walks over to the car and climbs in after glaring at the butler. This causes the girls to giggle, knowing how annoyed and cranky Kikyo gets in the morning around them. Kikyo barked one last command before they headed out. "To the elementry school on the double, Jenji." With that, the car was switched from park into drive and sped off in the direction of the elementry school.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hope you liked it. I had planned it to be longer but for now it will have to due. Until later. 


End file.
